dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Creek
Creek is the former friend and crush of Poppy and the hidden secondary antagonist in Trolls. He is voiced by Russell Brand. Background Personality Creek is the most positive, most supportive, reassuring Troll in all of Troll Village, approaching everything with Zen like wisdom. He’s calm, collected and capable. But despite this Creek is incredibly self centered and cowardly as he was willing to allow his entire race to die just to save himself. His mocking confirmed to Poppy that he was indeed betraying them. Creek's P.O.V Creek first appears when Branch is being rude to Poppy. He instantly talks to him telling the fellow Branch to try having more positivity, but Branch doesn't like it. As Branch throws a small fit and stomps away, Creek tells Poppy to not let his negative vibrations affect her, and playfully boops her nose. During the lit party, Creek throws a sparkling glitter ball. The second one he throws lands on Smidge. But Smidge is still dank. Creek gets taken by Chef (Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town twenty years previously by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls (which the Bergens ate) escaping from them. Poppy desperately tries to save him and he yells out her name, but he was instantly stuffed in her bag along with the other Trolls who were captured. Poppy and Branch set out to rescue the captured Trolls. They managed to save all but Creek, whom they thought was eaten by King Grisle Jr., but later saw him trapped in a gem. The Trolls stole the gem, but found the gem empty. Just then, Chef appeared and trapped them, and Creek was revealed to have betrayed his fellow Trolls to save himself from being eaten after being strangled by Branch. Poppy then strangles him. Creek tells Poppy that he wished that there was another way to avoid getting eaten, but there isn't and he will have to live with his choice for the rest of his life, and that the princess and her friends should with a clear mind, about what was gonna happen. And that Creek remineded to poppy, that in away, that the princess could say, that he was only doing all of THIS for HER. He then takes Poppy's cowbell and returns to the Trolls village and bangs it in order to trick Poppy's father King Peppy and the rest of the Trolls into thinking that Poppy has returned, making them come out of hiding. They are all then captured by the Bergens. After Poppy and the other Trolls make peace with the Bergens, Creek, along with Chef, is knocked out of the Bergen castle. Chef then betrays Creek by trying to eat him, but before this can happen, both are eaten alive by a hill monster. Appearance Creek has purple skin, grey-blue eyes, blue hair with teal tips, and wears bright yellow trousers. He has thick blue eyebrows and a large, orange-like nose. Trivia *Creek probably knew that Poppy liked him as he would playfully, slightly flirtatiously, and secretly evilly, "boop" her nose. like the way Dave from Penguins of Madagascar would do the boop to Private. *Even though Poppy formerly had a crush on him, Creek never liked her. He might of pretended to, but we can see that in the film when he betrays Poppy and her friends. If he loved her back, why would he betray her? ** He might have done so in order to save his own skin and somewhat allowed Poppy to be eaten just to have her heartache stopped immediately all at the cost of losing his chance of being Prince. *Creek was, and still is, strongly disliked by Branch. This is because Poppy had a crush on Creek earlier in the film. Branch secretly liked Poppy, so he was most likely jealous. This can be seen when at the beginning when Creek mocks him, making Branch scowl, roll his eyes, and\or grumble. But everything turns out okay in the end and Branch pretty much, "gets the girl". * Despite being eaten by a monster and being believed to be dead by many, there is a slight possibility that Creek used his hair to save himself and escape before he landed, therefore he just might be alive. However, this has yet to be confirmed. ** It is shown that his survival is indeed confirmed as he is to appear in Trolls 2. * Given his selfishness, Creek may have considered being with Poppy to become a prince, since she was a princess. Gallery External Links *Creek at Trolls Fandom pl:Creek Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Wise characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Princes Category:Orphans Category:Singing Characters Category:Those eaten Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Characters who fall to their deaths